kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Freddie Prinze Jr.
Windows XP Windows XP From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia (Redirected from Windows xp) Jump to: navigation, search Windows XP (Part of the Microsoft Windows family) Screenshot Screenshot of Windows XP Developer Microsoft Web site: Windows XP: Homepage Release information Release date: October 25, 2001 info Current version: 5.1.2600.5512 Service Pack 3 (x86 SP3), April 21, 2008 (2008-04-21); 107 days ago info Source model: Closed source, Shared source License: MS-EULA Kernel type: Hybrid kernel Platform support: x86, x86-64, IA-64 Support status Mainstream support (only with Service Pack 2 and 3)1 Further reading * Windows XP editions * Features new to Windows XP * Development of Windows XP * Criticism of Windows XP Windows XP është një familje e sistemeve operative 32 dhe 64 bit, e cila prodhohet nga Microsoft për PC (Kompjuterat Personalë). Në grupin e kompjuterave që përdorin Windows XP janë desktopët, laptopët dhe kompjuterat Media Center. Emri "XP" nënkupton fjalën eXPerience - përvojë. Windows XP është pasardhës si i Windows 2000 Professional dhe i Windows Millennium (ME) dhe është versioni i parë i një sistemi operativ për përdoruesit e thjeshtë që ka hedhur në treg Microsoft që mbështetet në kernelin dhe arkitekturën e Windows NT (versioni 5.1). Windows XP doli për herë të parë në 25 Tetor 2001 dhe brenda Janarit 2006 kishte 400 milionë kopje të tij në përdorim, e gjitha kjo sipas vlerësimeve të specialistëve të tregut amerikanë. Ajo u pasua nga Windows Vista, e cila doli për përdoruesit e licencuar në 8 Nëntor 2006 dhe për publikun në 30 Janar 2007. Shitjet e drejtpërdrejta të XP përfunduan në 30 Qershor 2008, por disa kompani po e shesin XP me kompjuterët e tyre deri në 31 Janar 2009. Përdoruesit e pasionuar pas XP kanë gjetur dhe një mënyrë për ta mbajtur atë përherë, duke blerë Windows Vista Ultimate ose Business, të cilat kanë në pakon e tyre dhe një kopje të Windows XP. Edicionet më të përdorshme të XP janë Windows XP Home Edition, e cila i dedikohet përdoruesve shtëpiakë dhe Windows XP Professional, e cila ofron mjete shtesë për përdoruesit profesionistë, serverat dhe për kompjuterat që kanë më tepër se një procesor. Windows XP Media Center Edition shton mundësitë për multimedia, për regjistrimin e shfaqjeve televizive, për të parë filma DVD dhe për të dëgjuar muzikë. Windows XP Tablet PC Edition punon për olatformat Tablet PC kurse Windows XP 64-bit punon edhe në procesorët normalë Intel 64-bit edhe në procesorët Intel Itanium 64-bit. Windows XP njihet për stabilitetin e vet dhe për bashkëveprimin gati total me programet që janë sot në treg. Gjatë krijimit, punonjësit e Microsoft i vunë emrin e koduar "Whistler", sepse për të bërë ski ata shkonin në lokalitetin Whistler të Kolumbisë Britanike, një nga provincat e Kanadasë. Shiko Edhe *Windows Vista *Microsoft *Bill Gates ar:ويندوز إكس بي az:Windows XP bg:Windows XP bn:উইন্ডোজ এক্সপি bs:Microsoft Windows XP ca:Windows XP cs:Windows XP cv:Windows XP da:Windows XP de:Microsoft Windows XP el:Windows XP en:Windows XP es:Windows XP fa:ویندوز اکس‌پی fi:Windows XP fr:Microsoft Windows XP gan:Windows XP gl:Windows XP hi:विन्डोज़ एक्स पी hr:Windows XP hu:Windows XP id:Windows XP ilo:Windows XP is:Windows XP it:Windows XP ja:Microsoft Windows XP ko:윈도 XP ku:Windows XP lt:Windows XP ml:വിന്‍ഡോസ് എക്സ്‌പി ms:Windows XP nl:Windows XP no:Windows XP oc:Microsoft Windows XP pl:Microsoft Windows XP pt:Windows XP ro:Windows XP ru:Windows XP simple:Windows XP sl:Windows XP sr:Windows XP sv:Windows XP ta:வின்டோஸ் எக்ஸ்பி th:วินโดวส์เอกซ์พี tl:Windows XP tr:Windows XP uk:Windows XP uz:Windows XP vi:Windows XP yi:ווינדאס XP yo:Windows XP zh:Windows XP zh-min-nan:Windows XP zh-yue:Windows XP